<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【人外】影 by bushichihan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789002">【人外】影</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan'>bushichihan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他痴迷他的主。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【人外】影</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每个人都有影子。</p><p>影是什么？</p><p>当光线穿过不透明的物体时，会在地上或者其他投影面上投射出较暗的区域，这就是传统意义中的影子。</p><p>影子只是一个光学现象，一个投影。</p><p>它没有实体。</p><p>可是——你有没有想过，影子自诞生那一刻便时时刻刻跟着主人，走路时被踏在脚下，仰卧时紧紧挨在身下，没有光时便隐匿到黑暗之中——是的，它并不会消失。<br/>这样的影子，一旦对实体宿主产生感情，该怎么办呢。</p><p>这可实实在在是脱不开、甩不掉的亲密伴侣，连死亡都无法将二者分开——死人也是有影子的。</p><p>她最近感到有些奇怪。</p><p>无论走到哪里，都感到有一双炙热的眼睛在看着她，可四处望去，哪里会有人如此明目张胆地窥伺别人呢？</p><p>她向男友抱怨，他一开始还会哄一哄：“宝贝乖，哪里有什么坏人？再说，坏人来了也不怕，有我在呢。”</p><p>年轻的小情侣总是这样，热恋期把情话都说完了，感情就开始冷却。</p><p>跟一杯水渐渐散失热度似的，男友对她的态度也越来越冷淡。<br/>原本会让两个人打情骂俏的事情，现在却成了引爆情绪的导火索。</p><p>“有完没完了你！”男友终于不耐烦：“整天神神叨叨，这么长时间了，连变态的影子都没见着，你别瞎他妈想了行不行？”<br/>她委屈，眼泪就涌出来，声音也随之尖利：“我瞎想？！明明就有人在盯着我！我怕得要死！”<br/>“那就看心理医生。”男友把这归结为女人的神经质。“我不是医生，治不了这病。”</p><p>他们分手了——她也去看了医生，得到了“压力有些大，好好休息”之类的嘱咐。</p><p>你瞧，年轻人，没有被更大的利益撞过腰，就总觉得谈恋爱是天大的事。</p><p>她开始整夜地哭，因为男友的薄情，因为那不知是否真实存在的视线。</p><p>如是过了半个多月，她已经憔悴下去，脸色苍白得仿若白纸。来探望她的好友吓了一跳：“宝贝，何必为一个男人如此颓废呢？”<br/>好友是个热心肠的女孩，熬了粥一点一点喂她喝下去，她却很快呕出来。</p><p>身体过度缺水使她视物模糊，与此同时，仿佛有什么东西脱离了身体似的。</p><p>她感到身体剧烈地颤抖一下，随即失去了控制——失去了她自己的控制。</p><p>她站了起来。</p><p>谁在控制我的身体？</p><p>她向好友微笑。</p><p>谁在控制我的表情？</p><p>她说：“谢谢你，我觉得好多了。”</p><p>谁在说话？！</p><p>她的声音在脑海深处叫嚣，面上却带着温和平静的表情——有[人]占据了她的身体。</p><p>——不，正常的人类哪里能占据另一个人的身体？</p><p>好友仍有些不放心：“真的没事么？”</p><p>“嗯。”[她]柔和地笑着：“真是不好意思，耽误你这么长时间。”</p><p>好友放下心来，嘱咐她好好休息，然后离开了她的房子。</p><p>但凡有人稍微细心一点儿，就会发现这个可怜女人失去了曾在脚下紧紧追随的影子。</p><p>而现在，影子在哪里呢？</p><p>在她的身体里，与她的灵魂交融。</p><p>“别怕。”她听到一个声音这样说。<br/>非常熟悉的声音，仿佛已经听了许多年，却又非常陌生，那是人类所没有的，极具诱惑力的音色。<br/>“别怕，我的主。”那声音带着些颤抖，似乎因过度的满足而兴奋。</p><p>“你是谁？”她问。</p><p>[她]走到落地镜面前，抚摸[自己]的脸。<br/>“终于触摸到您，我亲爱的主。”<br/>[她]的手缓缓下滑，叹息着触摸侧颈。<br/>她不能操控身体，却仍拥有触觉。<br/>再熟悉不过的属于自己的手，指尖漾着与之前无异的温暖，却带着眷恋与欲求在她的皮肤上游走。</p><p>“我的主，饶恕我，饶恕我……您可知我为您流下了多少泪！今后眼泪还会流，我希望流不到头！”[注1]</p><p>那声音温和而妖媚，在她的头颅里，与迷乱的呻吟共振。</p><p>她看着镜子里的自己，过于苍白的脸上染着病态绯红，眼睛波光潋滟，长而弯翘的睫毛半掩着痴迷的眸。</p><p>抬起一只手，舌尖从指尖一路舔舐到手腕，最后在脉搏跳动的地方流连；另一只手却顺着小腹缓缓下滑，探向女人最隐秘的地方去。</p><p>触到的那一瞬，小腿条件反射性蜷缩，并拢，连脚尖都绷紧。</p><p>“快….住手…”她喘息着，在脑内叫嚣：“从我的身体中滚出去！”</p><p>“好。”声音依言顺从地抽离，身体重新软倒下去。</p><p>她勉力撑起身子，全身颤抖不已。<br/>而她的影子在地上缓慢延展，直到延展到墙边去，随后倏地高大起来，似乎要将整个房间吞没。<br/>她怕极了，随手抓起手边的什么东西冲着影子扔过去，却正巧打中了灯的开关——屋里陷入了黑暗。</p><p>光与影，向来是共存的，因此光线一旦消失，影子也会消失——这是无知人类的一贯想法。</p><p>可影是黑暗的造物，它怎会消失呢？</p><p>它只会隐匿于黑暗，因为那是真正属于它的世界；它只会借着黑暗更加疯狂地索求——要知道，影只是痴迷于它的主，才会投身到光明的世界中去。</p><p>“您憎恶我么，我的主？”那声音来自四面八方，裹挟着浓郁的痴迷与眷恋。<br/>“离我远点….你究竟是什么东西….?!”<br/>可怜的主几乎被逼疯了，她颤抖着身子，企图逃离这个堕落的屋子。</p><p>“您要到哪里去，我的主？”<br/>您的眼睛只应该看着我。<br/>“您不应该企图寻求其他人的庇护。”<br/>您应该只陪伴在我身边，就像我从前陪伴在您身边那样。<br/>情人呢喃般的声音逐渐高昂，最后甚至变为严厉斥责：“您为什么就是不看我，您为什么就是不懂呢，我的主？！”</p><p>她爬到门边，用尽最后的力气抓住门把手。</p><p>而后，从脚腕开始，她感到身体开始被什么东西淹没。<br/>不是液体，更像是雾气般的触感，可是却不像轻飘的烟雾那般温和——那些东西，仿佛男人有力的手掌般，一寸寸抚过她的身体。<br/>脚腕，小腿，大腿，腿根，直到某些难以启齿的地方，然后顺着那温软的穴口侵入身体。、姿态强硬而果断，这使她的小腹不断痉挛，以至哭叫着呻吟出来。<br/>而后，这个可怜的女人发现，将自己淹没的这些可怕的东西，几乎是无孔不入的。<br/>乳孔，后庭，肚脐，甚至娇弱的尿道口也未能幸免。<br/>她的乳被挤压，指缝都被柔软地舔舐。<br/>而那些东西即使淹没到她的颈，仍不停止。<br/>从她因不断哭吟而微张的口中进去，与她的舌纠缠不休；从她柔嫩的耳洞进去，温和的刺激令她弓起身子；侵入她的鼻腔使她产生窒息的快感；甚至能够穿过浓密的发，柔和地摩擦她的头皮，造成另类的高潮。</p><p>它要它的主，完完全全的属于它。</p><p>“我的主。”包裹她身体的每一寸影子都在叹息：“我亲爱的主……”<br/>“同我一起坠入从未溶有太阳的永恒的海中去罢。”[注2]</p><p>[注1]摘自《彩画集》兰波著<br/>[注2]改编自《彩画集》兰波著</p><p>这篇是很久以前看诗时随手写的……没啥逻辑，为爽而爽orz</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>